My Sister
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: Max and her sister Kairos. Includes the use of the F word.
1. My Sister - Part 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max, Logan, etc.

Claimer:

I own Kairos/Elizabeth.

-*-*-

My Sister

# Part One

-*-*-

Kairos had been my friend since I can remember.I was two or three years older then her, but it never mattered.

We slept two beds apart – Zach was on my right, Kai was on his right.We even trained next to each other.When we left, Zach separated us.I guess he thought we'd be safer apart.

God, I miss her.

-*-*-

Logan is watching me carefully.I guess I'm not acting like my usual bitchy self.

"What?" I ask, attitude in my voice.

"Are you okay?You usually don't act this…"

"Docile?"

"Yeah."

"I'm thinking about stuff."

"Like?"

"Kairos."

"Who?"

"No one you'd know."

"Another of the thirteen?"

"Yeah."

"How old is she?" He asked, suddenly interested in what she had to say.

"By now, she's about sixteen or seventeen."

He wheeled himself around the desk and to one of the computers.He pulled up a file.The name Maxine, Elizabeth Kairos appeared on the screen.A picture came up along side it.

It was of a girl, about seventeen years old, with black hair in curls and eyes the color of dark chocolate.Her skin was permanently tanned because of her Egyptian heritage.She stood proudly, yet there seemed to be something dark around her.She wore a yellow shirt underneath a black leather jacket with a pair of black flared jeans.

"Kairos."

"That's her?"

"Look at her name!Maxine – Max.The middle name's Kairos, and the first name – it was her mother's." I look down, "Ellie was the only one we ever knew anything about."

Logan nods.He looks through the information some more and then stops at a certain piece, "This police report's from a few weeks ago.She might still be around somewhere."

"Maybe." I retort, and then I turn to leave.I need to find my sister.

-*-*-

The motorcycle roars down the road.It's the only sound I can hear – and it's extremely comforting.

Suddenly the sound of another motorcycle fills my ears.I stop and put over into an embankment. The other motorcycle slows down and I see the figure as it comes into the moonlight.

"Kairos?" I whisper.

Kairos looks in my direction, "Max?" She asks the darkness.

I emerge from the embankment and walk closer to her.It's my sister.I know it is.

"Max!" She cries and hugs me.

"Kai." I whisper into her hair.I have my sister back.

-*-*-

Watching Kairos, I'm amazed that she's here.My sister is here.She's beautiful.The picture on Logan's computer didn't give her justice.Her hair is darker then one could imagine and it feels as though it were silk.Her complexion of Egyptian tanned skin is a highlight to her eyes, which are in actuality Hazel, although for the moment they are the color of ivy.She is short for her age, only 5'3", but she made up for that it with her beauty.

"Earth to Max.Maxine.Max, snap out of it!" Kairos says to me.

We're in Logan's apartment.Kairos on the couch, Logan in his wheelchair behind me, and I'm standing in front of her.

"Sorry." I say to her.

She looks around, "Looks like you've done well since we left, Max." She says, smiling.

"Actually.I don't live here."

"She doesn't even like it here." Logan quips.  
I give him a sarcastic smile and turn back to her, "What about you?"

Kairos looks down and then at me, "I went south after the escape.Stayed in Texas for away, until Lyfucker caught on to my location.After that, I took my motorcycle and headed north.I had heard a report about another one of us in Oregon, but I soon found out that Cailin was recaptured.So I headed this way.Figured I could find something to do."

"Gut instinct?"

"No.More like, Sisterly instinct.I had to find you.I still would have come here even if I had found Cailin.I needed to find you." She replied, smiling warmly at me.

I walk over to hug her.

"So whatta 'ya do?You know job wise."

"Courier by day, detective by night." I answer, sitting down next to her.I look to Logan.He's looking at her cautiously, as though she were Lydecker.

Kairos notices him, "I'm not Lyfucker.And I don't work for him.And I'm not a spy."

"Lyfucker?"

"Yeah.Thought of that a few weeks ago.Fits him, don't it?"

"Definitely." I tell her.

Logan, however, continues looking at her strangely, "How do we know?"

"I can't prove it.Ya' both just gotta trust me." She says, looking between him and me.

"I've always trusted you." I tell her, "Eyes only on the other hand…"

"You're Eyes Only?" She looks at him, surprised.

"Maybe."

She nods, "I have to go."

"Go where?"

"I gotta find a place to sleep.Maybe dip into my money for something to eat at a fast food joint somewhere.Hopefully, I can find a place where the bike can go with me having to worry." She says, standing up and pulling her jacket on, and grabbing her backpack from off the floor.

"Why don't you stay with me?Kendra wouldn't mind having my little sister there." I say, hoping she'll say yes.

She thinks for a minute and then looks at me, "Sure."She walks over to me and I put my arm on her shoulders.We leave, Logan shaking his head and wheeling back to his computers.

-*-*-

To Be Continued…

-*-*-

J Cassie Jamie J

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

J Please Review!! J

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	2. My Sister - Part 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max Guevara, Logan Cale, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Kairos Quibilah AKA Elizabeth Maxine.

-*-*-

My Sister

# Part Two

-*-*-

We walk into the apartment, as Kendra comes out of the bathroom.

"There you are." She says, before looking at Kai, "Who's this?"

"Kairos, Kendra.Kendra, Kairos."

"Hi.You a friend of Max's?"

Kai smiles, "I'm her little sister."

"I didn't know you had a younger sister." She remarks, walking into the kitchen.

"Now you do."

Kendra smiles and hands Kai a cup of coffee, "I'm going to go out.Original Cindy wants me to go with her to the bar.I figured you and Logan were tied up or something, and you couldn't go."

"Thanks.I thought we'd hang out here for a little while anyway."

"Welcome.G'night." She walked out of the apartment and into the hallway.

After a few seconds, Kai put down her cup and plopped down onto the couch."So who's Original Cindy?"

"Friend of mine."

"Oh.I assume you have to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, but Logan wouldn't mind having an extra hand for the day.Just make sure you act like a bitch."

"You mean like you." She says.

I look at her, "Funny, Kai.Real funny." I sit down next to her.

We sit there in the silence for a half hour, when Kai begins to shake – violently.I know what's happening to her.I stand up and look for her bag.I tear it apart, looking for tryptophan, but there isn't any in it.I run to the bathroom, grab my own bottle of it, and run back to her.She's starting to pass out.

"Kai, come on." I say, getting her to look at me.I put two pills into her mouth, and she swallows.I just sit there and cradle her as she falls asleep and my own seizure begins.

-*-*-

Logan watches Kairos as she looks around the apartment.It's more detailed with the morning sunlight, and I can see the amazement in her eyes.She looks at each thing as though she had never seen one before, and touches this and that.

"What's this?" She asks, picking up a candlestick.

"It's a candle."

"Oh.Cool." She says, and puts it back.

I look to Logan.He's watching her cautiously, but I could tell he's just acting.He trusts me when I say that Kai is my sister.

"Stop the act."

He looks at me, "I'm I that transparent?"

"Like glass."

"Thanks." He smiles at me, "She's cute.She looks kinda like you, too."

Kai hears him, and looks at the two of us, "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"So ya' like me now?" She asks him, walking back into the room.

"You're okay." He tells her, "So Max says you're going to hang out here while she goes to work."

"Yeah."

"Well, then.I guess you should be going.I'll take care of Kairos."

"It's Kai." My sister says, looking out the window.She looks back at him, and smiles.

"Okay – Kai." He says, looking at her.

I mirror the smile Kai has on her face, "I'll be back in a few hours." I tell her, and walk to the door, "Oh, don't give him anymore niceness, okay?"

"Okay." She says, walking over to me.She hugs me, "See ya' later."

I hug her back, and then release her.I leave her alone with Logan.

-*-*-

I was just leaving Pony X-Press, when my pager began to beep._'Surprise, surprise – Logan Cale.Wonder if Kai drove him insane yet.'_I head to his apartment.

"Took ya' long enough." Logan says, as I walk into the room.

"Bite me."

Kai walks up behind me, "We found something." She says, "I remember what some of our barcode numbers are."

"And?"

"We may have found Landen, AnnaMika, Joel, Hughes, Caren, Mia, and Randy."

I look at the two faces, both smiling, "You gave him an easy time haven't you?"  
"Actually, she didn't."

I smile at her, "So you know where they are?"

"They might possibly – POSSIBLY – be in New York, Rhode Island, Maine, Colorado, and California.

-*-*-

Kai and I are sitting up in Kendra's and I's apartment.She's telling me about El Paso, and how she thought the pulse had been a dream – until the next morning.

"I swear, when I woke up, I thought it hadn't happened.Until I walked out into the street.Richie, the little boy I knew, he was running around, screaming at the top of his lungs that it was the end of the world."

I laughed.

"What were you doing?"

"Hiding.I was staying with a family, and the father was a drunk.Loved to beat up me and the other girl.That night, the pulse knocked the TV off, and he started looking for me and Lucy."

"Sorry."

"It's okay.That was the past."

She smiles at me, and then her eyes begin to roll back into her head.

-*-*-

I step on the top of the Seattle Spaceneedle, and think to myself.

Kai's my best friend and my sister.I always hoped I'd find her.Seems as though we found each other.Logan has actually taken a bit of a liking to her, in a brotherly sorta way.Kai claims that he likes me, though.

The last few days have been the highlight of my life.I've come to find that my sister is more in touch with everything than I am.Maybe she'll teach me something, although she wants me to teach her my 'bad girl' attitude.She's been trying to copy my bitchy attitude herself, but she only has the heart to do it halfway.Laughs a lot more then me, too.

Logan's been searching on the internet to see if there's something stronger for her seizures.They are so much worse then mine.Hers are like my rough patches.They are so bad, but there's nothing I can do for her except give her Tryptophan and hold her.Last night it was the first time I've cried in years.It was so out of character for me that it was scary.Hopefully, everything will be back to normal in a few weeks.

-*-*-

To Be Continued…

-*-*-

The next story will be call…umm…I don't know yet.

J Cassie Jamie J

J [NoahXfiles@aol.com][1] J

J Please Review! J

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
